Blood Cage
by ShokoraNushi
Summary: Akatsuki discover Hinata. What happens when Hinata gets a family she never knew of, picks up a few stockers, & has to fight in a place only reeking of death? T for sexual, cussing, and maybe alot of action. Generes may not be right.
1. Double Oh Crap!

I sat in a room, my hands and feet bound, gagged, and blind folded. The only thing I knew was that I was kidnapped by about nine guys and the only reason was because I could her them speaking in the other room. She only knew one of three of their names; Tobi, Deidara and Sasori. And that was only because Tobi spoke in third person format most of the time and because he always annoyed Deidara which in turn whinned to Sasori.

The door creaked open and then closed again. I could feel a large amount of chakra behind me now. Beneath the blindfold my eyes were huge. A pair of hands untied the blindfold and gag. I turned my head to look at my interigator. The first thing I saw were a buttload of facial piercings and the rin'negan. Then I saw cinnimon hair and a scratched Ame headband.

"What is your porpose snooping around the Akatsuki hide out?" he asked in a montone voice. Now, I know I should tell him as to not irritate him but, I really am stubborn, I mean, how else would I have had my crush on Naruto for so long. Even though I grew out of that obnoxios baka a year ago

"And why should I tell you, what you gonna kill me if I don't tell you?"

"Yes." Well that didn't leave room to argue.

Oh, well, I was sent by my village to see if I could find any Akatsuki and I guess I did."

"Your village?"

"Konoha."

"Rank?"

"Chunin."

"Name?" At that, I froze. I didn't want to tell anyone from the Akatsuki my name. When he saw that I wouldn't answer, he went over to the door and called for Sasori.

Whe he walked through the door I noticed he had awsome red hair. Then I noticed his boylike features.

"Sasori, you know what to do." Orange said.

"Yes, Pein-sama." Sasori walked over to me and started to undo the lavender obi. I blinked and then realization hit me.

"Hey! Quit that! Go any further and I swear to Ja-" I was cut off when he slipped a hand into my yukata and slid part of it's shoulder down.

"Gonna tell us your name then?" he asked suductively.

"You wish, I get worst than this about every hour at home!" He just sighed and resumed trying to untie the obi around my waist. Once succesfuly untied and thrown in a corner he took my sandles off. I found that this was at least a chance to fight a little so I kicked at his face only for my foot to be blocked by his hand. When he raised his head I could see his sinister smirk.

"You do know that at the rate we're going, you'll have lost your virginity within the next half hour. So, one last time I'll ask you, what's your name?" Pein said from next to the door.

"Fine. I don't want to lose my virginity yet so, my name is Hyuga Hinata." As soon as my name left my mouth he darted from the room, after saying a quik dismisal, slaming the door in the procces. "Um, okay then... What's up with him?"

"No clue." Sasori said. I just realized he was still with me. And that he was still smirking. Oh crap. "Now, where were we?" DOUBLE OH CRAP!!!!

(Pein POV)

Crap, it's her, it's her! I'm not ready for this yet! I'm sure Konan's not ready either! Holy crap what do I do!? Do I tell her? Do I let her join? Now that I know who she is, I can't just kill her! And I'm sure as hell not losing her again! What to do, what to do? I could hear my heartbeat in my overly peirced ears. When I turned my wide silver eyes to the hallway entrance, I saw the rest of the Akatsuki, minus Konan and Sasori, staring at me with shocked expressions. Something was worrying me, and I never worried. Well, only when Konan was having her periood and that I would have to get new members, but who wouldn't if you were in my position!? Anyways, back to the story.

I heared a small scream from inside the room behind me and flung the door open only to see Sasori with his lips on Hinata's, who was glaring at everything she saw, encluding me. I darted over to him and grabbed the back of his collar. I flung him into the nearest thing, which happened to be Deidara.

"Oi, why'd you throw him at me, un! I didn't lock lips with the prisoner, well, at least not yet, hehehe, un..."

"Touch her and I'll make sure to send you to your grave. And I'll make it the most non-artistic death ever!" I snapped, All akatsuki, exept Tobi, that were in the room were now far, far away, cowering under rocks. "What Tobi?"

"Do you love her or something, Leader-sama?"

"Not like that, Tobi. Not like that." I sighed. "You wouldn't understand if I told you."

"Tobi barely understood what we were talking about then!"

"Get out Tobi. And tell Konan to come here, ASAP."\

"Aye aye, captain!"

"Tobi..."

"Bye!" And with that he disapeared. I turned to Hinata, who was almost half naked now, thank god for bandages and fishnets! I untied her and took her in my arms. She struggled at first but as I held her closer she started to cry herself to sleep as I shooshed her as if she were a little child. Finally after she fell asleep, Konan appeared

"Yes?" she asked.

"Guess who this is."

"Who?"

"It's Hinata, Konan. She's finally returned to us." Konan gasped and ran over to hug me and the sleeping Hinata. "She's returned, our daughter has returned."


	2. Tobi's Man Bitch

(Konan POV)

As me and Pein walked out of the interrogation room, him carrying Hinata, we walked to my bedroom. I took out a scroll and placed it in a secret panel to open the door. As I took my hand away from it, a faint lavender light glowed from a small seal and it opened for us.

Pein walked over to my bed and laid Hinata down in the middle of the queen sized bed. I climbed in next to her on one side, after removing my cloak, shoes, and let my hair down, Pein on the other side of Hinata, once he removed his cloak and shoes. We both curled up next to her and slowly drifted off to sleep.

(Regular POV)

A shadowy figure with luminous eyes appeared an hour after the re-united family had fallen asleep. He held his right hand out and mumbled a few words of prayer and luck. All of a sudden a bright indigo light shot from his hand and enveloped Hinata in it's bright rays. Then, mysteriously, her physical features changed. Hinata's long indigo hair got longer and beneath her eyelids her pale lavender irises turned the color of a red amethyst.

The shadows had finally cleared and what was left there was a tall man with the same color eyes as her and messy black hair. He walked over to Hinata and leaned over Konan to whisper in the young woman's ear.

"Hinata, I give you the Luck Of Jashin. I grant you immortality and trust you in the mentorship of Hidan, another of my followers." He pecked the petite teen's forehead. "We will meet again, Bloodling. At the Blood Cage" And with that he disappeared as if he were a ghost.

Hinata woke when dawn broke. She sat up and stretched. She looked at both her parents and prodded Pein. He groaned and when he saw Hinata his eyes grew huge and he sat up abruptly, causing the blood to rush to his head.

"W-what the hell? Konan, wake up. It's Hinata." He said shaking Konan. She got up groggily and looked at Hinata. She looked back at Pein with a 'Yay, that's Hinata' look but then looked back at her with wide eyes.

"Holy crap... Hey look, there's a note on the side table!" Konan snatched up the letter as Hinata sat next to Pein, playing with her floor length hair. "It reads 'To the parents of Hinata. I have made it so fate would let you be with your child once more. All I ask for in return is that your daughter, Hinata, is Hidan's apprentice in Jashinizm. Yes, if you're wondering, I am Jashin. Also, when it is time, she must go to the Blood Cage. This subject must not leave the Akatsuki. I will send a message when it is time. For now, sayonara.' Whoa."

"HIDAN, GET YOUR ASS IN MY OFFICE, RIGHT NOW!!! Hinata, go with Konan okay?" Pein shouted. Pein took off to his office, while in the hallway you could hear loud swearing.

"Mommy, you wanna know what I think?"

"What do you think honey?"

"I think I should call you and Daddy by your first names so none of us get each other targeted. Cause, you guys have your enemies and I have mine."

"My little girl's growing up, already having enemies! So, Hina-"

All of a sudden, something came crashing through the wall followed by a, "TOBI I'LL KILL YOU, UN!!!"

"Tobi's sorry Senpa- Ooh! Tobi sees a cutie that looks like Captive-chan but doesn't at the same time!!! Hi, Tobi's name is Tobi! What's your name? Can we be friends? HUHUHUHUHUH!?"

"Yo, my name is Hinata and this is my sensei." she pointed at Konan, who Tobi and Deidara gawked at, "The reason why I look like the captive is because I am. Also, I'd love to be your friend."

"Wait, Konan's your sensei, un?" Deidara asked, Hinata nodded. "Why would she want to train someone like you?"

"Because Pein-sama said that I have potential to become a great Akatsuki member."

"Oh. Well, me and Tobi'll go- Wait! Did you say that you are the captive from before, un?!"

"Yup. Oh, and I will never lock lips with you."

"Ehehehe... About that-" when he glanced over at Konan, you could tell she was gonna tear his manhood off if he didn't start talking, _now_. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT, I SWEAR ON MY ART, UN!!! IT WAS MEANT AS A JOKE!!! I'LL EVEN WRITE IT IN BLOOD!!!" by this time he was sobbing while on his knees, bowing to Konan and Hinata.

"Will you do anything I want?" Hinata asked menacingly. He nodded, chibi tears rolling down his cheeks. "Okay then. You will become my slave until future notice!"

"Yes, Hinata-shishou! What do you wish for me to do first, un?!"

"Um... Play with Tobi whenever he wants in the next three hours. Oh, and you can't hurt him in a life threatening way within that time. And if you do severely wound him, I'll make sure to deal with you myself, and I promise you, it will be long and painful! Kukukukuku..." when Deidara passed out she laughed like a madman. Tobi chuckled menacingly while Konan shouted, "That's my student!"

"Tobi, do me a favor and _dispose_ of this, please?" She asked, motioning to the slumped over Deidara.

Tobi nodded and dragged Deidara out of the room, all the while muttering something about making him his man bitch.

"Odd. Anyway, so, tell me Hinata, who is your enemy?"

"Haruno Sakura... The girl who stole my beloved demon from me..." suddenly a killer intent filled the entire Akatsuki hideout. "She will pay with her life for what she has done! Even though I'm over that baka!" All of a sudden, a growling noise came from Hinata's stomach.

"Hungry, Hinata-chan?" Konan said, laughter evident in her voice. Hinata nodded and took one step towards the door- before falling flat on her face.

"I think we need to work on your balance..." Konan said, stifling her laughter.

"It's not my balance, it's my damn hair!" Hinata retorted, very out of character, while pushing her bangs out of her eyes. Konan helped her up and sat her down on the bed.

She went and rummaged through a bureau drawer and after a few minutes she pulled out a pair of scissors and a brush. She walked back over to Hinata and brushed her long hair. Then she took the scissors, grabbed Hinata's hair and cut at waist length. She took the exes hair and threw it away.

When she turned around, a soft indigo light was going down Hinata's hair. When it went past her hair, the light expanded and when it reached the floor, it disappeared, revealing indigo hair.

Konan stared in shock for a moment. "What the hell?" They both said at once.

When Konan regained her composure, she grabbed the scissors and went back over to the bureau. She put the scissors back and pulled out a red hair tie. She put Hinata's hair into a high ponytail that oddly reminded Hinata of Ino's hair style, except for the fact that her bangs were framing her face and there wasn't a huge side bang covering half her face. With her hair up, it only reached her waist.

"Lets go eat now." Konan suggested. Hinata nodded in agreement before following Konan out the stone door. They walked down the hallway, if you could call it that, to a dead end.

"Akuma." Konan muttered. A huge seal formed on the wall. Konan bit her thumb and placed it on the seal. The wall shook slightly and then disappeared, revealing a room that appeared to be a kitchen, with four other people. A redhead, a plant like man, a raven haired guy, and some guy that was all stitched up.

Konan walked in and started to cook something while Hinata took a seat next to Planty. The wall had closed behind them when they entered. She had her eyes closed but she could tell that they were staring holes through her head.

"Hi, our name is Zetsu. **Shut up, we're not supposed to tell her our name until she tells us hers, damnit!" **Zetsu then started to get into an argument with himself. Hinata looked at the people surrounding her. She remembered the red head, Sasori, from that incident that she will never speak of again.

She glared at him for a minute, not gone unnoticed by Konan, before turning her attention to the raven haired guy. She remembered him from her childhood, Itachi Uchiha, the murder of the Uchiha clan.

"Hello, Itachi-san." she greeted him. He looked up from a book he was reading, surprise written in his eyes.

"Who are you, and how do you know who I am? Besides the obvious reason." he asked threateningly. Hinata put on a look of hurt.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me, Fluffy." she said, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye, looking innocent. A look of shock was painted on his face when he herd her say that.

"Hinata? Is that really you?"

"The one and only. Oh, I see. You probably don't recognize me because I've grown up, my hair is longer, and my eyes changed color. Am I correct?" By this time, everyone was listening to the conversation. It was very faint but, Uchiha Itachi was blushing!

"Itachi, are you blushing?" Stitches asked.

"Shut up, Kakuzu. I don't blush." he retorted back, the blush even more evident.

Kakuzu just blew him off and continued to poke a little doll with senbon, which kinda intrigued Hinata. "Are you doing voodoo?" she asked, curiosity eating her up.

"Yes it is." he answered, stabbing the doll in the head.

"Can you teach me sometime?" she asked, innocently. He paused momentarily in his stabbing to look up at her. He nodded and then started his voodoo again. "Thanks!"

Konan came over, placed a plate of food in front of Hinata and sat down with another plate of food. When they finished, the wall shook slightly and Tobi walked in, pulling Deidara by a leash.

"Come to Tobi, man woman!" Tobi exclaimed to Deidara. Then he noticed Hinata. "Hiya Hina-chan~! Tobi loves these three hours, can you please extend them!?" Tobi pleaded, his one visible eye watery.

Hinata turned her attention to Deidara who was behind Tobi, on his knees praying for, presumable, his life. Hinata's face broke out into a smirk and she looked at Tobi sadly.

"I'm sorry, Tobi-kun but, I have other plans for Dei-chan." when she saw Tobi deflate she quickly added, "But, afterward, you can have all the time you want with him." With that, Tobi hugged Hinata, who was laughing evilly, and Deidara was, well, he was crying in his emo corner.

"What do you want now, master, un? Can't you see I'm an emotional wreck after having to be with _Tobi_ for the last three _hours_, un!?"

"Nope!" She turned to Konan and asked, "Sensei, can we start training now?"

"Okay, Hina-chan. Are you going to bring Deidara-san with you?"

"Yup! I kind of have a jutsu I want to try on him." she stated menacingly.

~*~ Training room Hinata POV~*~

Konan had led me and Deidara to one of the training rooms located throughout the base. She sat down on a low stone wall and Deidara and me faced each other.

"Okay, Hinata, show me this new technique you wanted to try out on Deidara." She called out.

"Alright! Let's see if this works!" I preformed a few hand seals and then called out, _**"Seibetsu Henka no Justsu!"(1)**_

All of a sudden, Deidara's physical features changed. His long blonde hair got longer, his chest got bigger, his hair got brighter, his skin turned paler, his eyes got bluer and his face got girly. A few other things happened that I don't want to mention. Suddenly, standing before me, was a girl Deidara.

"What the hell, un?!"

* E_^N^_D *

Didn't see that coming did ya!? Sorry for the long wait but I FINALLY have a plot! Sorry for the OOCness but, yeah... Don't like it, get the hell out!

(1) Gender Change no Jutsu

Bye~ R&R~ ~*L^U^V^*~


	3. Author Note I

I'm sooooooooo sorry for the lateness on the story but I just got a new computer and I still have to format all the stuff onto it and all and it's just *sigh* as Shikamaru would say, what a drag... Anyways, I promise I'll get the new chappie updated soon, I hope you don't hate me... Byez~! Oh, Iv'e been playing kh 358/2 days and I think I'll make a Hinata X Organization xiii. i dunno tho. Also, I changed my name from Lalukia to Laluxia! I kno, not much of a difference but what the hell ever! I'll update ASAP! bye 4 realz this time!


	4. Zanshin Seibetsu and Kaen Kokoro Hitoosh

**Sorry I've been so late, but I don't write as much, but I'm on brake so I may finally have a chance to write! Yayz! Chapters might get A LOT shorter so, yeah... Well enjoy!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

(Hinata POV)

"What the hell, un?!" Deidara exclaimed in a very feminine voice. Konan stared at him for a moment and then burst out into laughter with me. As in, me rolling on the floor, holding my sides.

"Deidara, if you ever disobey me, this will be your punishment!" I managed between laughs. He just growled at us. "Okay, I think that's enough torture for one day. I'm giving you a day away from Tobi. Hold still." I did a few more hand seals and called out, _**"Zanshin Seibetsu no Jutsu!"**_

Deidara turned back into a guy and left the training room while muttering something about being sexy as a girl. "Ew, Dei-chan has the hots for himself! Anyways, lets train, Konan-sensei!"

"Okay, first, I want you to tell me what jutsu you know." I named all the jutsu I know and when I was done, Konan was speechless.

"Whoa... okay, so, I'm gonna just train you in what you already know, cause I only know half of those! Begin!" And with that we started training.

(Pein's office Hidan's POV)

"So, what the hell did you fucking want from me, Leader-_sama_?" I asked, getting annoyed as hell.

"Well, Hidan, I have a letter you might want to read." he said, handing me a piece of paper. I grabbed it and started to read. The only parts that caught my interest was, _'Hinata, is Hidan's apprentice in Jashinizm. Yes, if you're wondering, I am Jashin. Also, when it is time, she must go to the Blood Cage. I will send a message when it is time.'_ Then Pein decided to speak once more, "Well?"

"First off, who the fuck is this Hinata bitch, and second, what the fuck does 'I will send a message when it is time' mean? If you ask me, that was just creepy, even for Jashin-sama." I looked back at Pein to see him fuming.

"I'm very fond of that 'bitch' Hinata. And it means what it means. He will send a message when it is time." he had a thoughtful look on his face for a moment, then he opened his fucked up mouth _again_, "From here forth, you will be training her in Jashinizm. Train her for any scenario. I'm putting you on leave while you train her. It's not permanent, so don't worry."

"Better not be fucking permanent. I like killing people." I mumbled while folding the letter up and throwing it at Pein. Before he could say dismissed, I left and walked through the halls, thinking of the little bitch I'm gonna have to train.

She's probably a weak fucking pixie that had everything handed to her on a silver platter.

Suddenly, something came crashing threw the wall, landing in a heap on top of me. Oh, they are _so_ gonna get it! I looked at their face and found it was Konan. "What the fuck?" I cussed.

(Normal POV)

"Konan-sensei! Are you alright?" came a petite voice from the jagged opening in the wall. There stood the hottest creature Hidan has ever seen. A young woman that looked to be around the age of seventeen to twenty-one, stood at the opening in the wall. She had long indigo hair tied in a high pony tail cascading down her back, the same amethyst colored eyes as him, and a body with curves in all the right places! Cross out hot, she was drop dead sexxy! Notice the added X!

She rushed over and helped Konan off. "Whoa. What did you call that jutsu Hinata?" she asked, getting to her feet.

"_**Kaen Kokoro Hitooshi no Jutsu.**_" She said while checking Konan for injuries. Just a few scrapes and small burns here and there.

"Impressive, I mean, it knocked me through a granite wall." Konan said, brushing Hinata off and coming over to Hidan. "Sorry I landed on top of you."

"Well don't do it again if you're so sorry!" he shouted, still on the ground.

Konan, just seeming to remember something, chocked on air and coughed a few times. After she was done her coughing fit, she spoke in a weary voice, "I almost forgot! Nata-chan, this is Hidan-san. Hidan-san this is Hinata-chan. She'll be your student."

Hidan couldn't believe it, _this_ was the bitch he was going to train? Despite her petite appearance, she had some major strength. Pein was only able to knock Konan through these walls when he was using all his bodies and at full power. He only made a huge dent in the wall when he wasn't trying.

Just then, Tobi came running up to the trio. "Hina-chan, Hidan-san, Konan-san! Pein-sama has called together a meeting in the gardens! He said it's very important and that no one is an exception! You are to be there within the next three hours!" he said in one breath. Then he sped down the hall, shrieking something about lollipops.

Needless to say, the trio sweatdropped. "Tobi, Tobi, Tobi. Why is thou such a random imbecile?" Hinata grumbled under her breath, rubbing her forehead.

"Well, better get to the gardens," Konan took one look down at her and Hinata's attire, and looked up, "After we change."

Hidan and Hinata sweatdropped. For a cold hearted killer, Konan sure could be girly sometimes. Konan grabbed Hinata and started pulling her down to her chambers. "See ya their, sensei!" Hinata yelled to Hidan, smiling. He grumbled about being left behind before lugging himself to the gardens.

(Normal POV, Konan's room)

Konan rummaged through her closet, looking for something Hinata could wear, since she already picked out what she was going to wear. She grabbed some clothe and handed them to Hinata, who went behind the rice paper screen in the corner of the room and when she came back out Konan gasped.

Konan had picked out a short red plaid skirt, a white long sleeved blouse, and a cream sweatshirt. She looked down at herself and sweatdropped. "Um, Mom? Do you really expect me to wear this? Not that I don't like it or anything but, isn't it a formal meeting or something?"

"Of course it isn't! You can wear whatever, but I always want to look fabulous for group dinners. We don't have them too often, either. Well, go put on whatever accessories you want from the bureau over there." she said hurriedly, pointing towards the opposite side of the room.

While Konan got dressed, Hinata looked through the dresser, finding a pair of earrings with white cherry blossoms dangling delicately from their chains. In the middle of the flowers, the color turned into a crimson red, making it look like the flower was bleeding. She thought they would look good on her mother so she kept them out. She continued looking and stumbled upon an electric blue satin ribbon. It reminded her of something. The problem was, she couldn't for the life of her figure out what.

In a blink, she was in a sealed off white room. Suddenly, she saw them. Eyes. Hundreds of sealed sets, everywhere. All different shapes. They surrounded her. The one directly in front of her slowly opened. Nothing was unique about it, except for the color, of course. It was an electrifying blue. The intensity of it's bodiless stare made her feel uncomfortable. It was a hard stare, as if the owner was trying to find her worth. A look of surprise crossed it, then the intensity dropped into a loving gaze. She blinked, her predicament momentarily forgotten. It looked around at the other eyes around it, seemingly confused. Just when it was turning to look at her again, a dark shadowy hand show up from her shadow, dragging her into a pit of darkness.

And then she was back in Konan's room, Konan shaking her roughly.


	5. Sad Author Note

Dear Readers,

I'm very sorry about what's about to happen. My story, Blood Cage, is up for Adoption. I'm so sorry if you were looking forward to the rest of the story. You have to believe me, this is one of the hardest things I've done. If you wish to contact me about adopting it or have any questions, just comment on this chapter. I will choose from the first 10. Again, I am so sorry. I understand completely if you hate me now. But have no fear, I will still be on FF.N and I'm not deleting my account anytime soon. I will post a last chapter written by me, and then a final note telling who adopted the story, and hopefully a link, although you most likely won't need the link.

Remorsefully yet always yours,

ShokoraNushi


End file.
